youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Bikini Bottom Jail/Police Department
Info This is a prison whose stricter and dumber than real life that they trust brainless or individual people. (The police only knows Mrs. Puff’s boating school business were always guilty. They became Mrs. Puff’s enemies and started to banned her boating school). I.M. Meen, Viacom Inc., Mr. Orangutan, Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Dark Mandy, and Satan joined forces with them. Hell is connected to Bikini Bottom Jail and Police Department. The Bikini Bottom Police Department used to be a base of Viacom Inc. to arrest criminals and YouTube Poopers although the YouTube Poopers were later freed after Viacom acquired VidCon and Withdrew out of YouTube Poop world. Establishments * Hell: Hell is linked next to the Bikini Bottom Police Department and used as a part to banish prisoners and (formerly) YouTube Poopers that steal and poach copyrights * Police Headquarters: This is a place where policeman and policewoman stay and receive calls for crime * Bikini Bottom Jail: This jail holds regular criminals, including YouTube Poopers until they were freed after Viacom acquired VidCon. * Inferno Island: A high security prison where criminals can't escape but arrested YouTube Poopers were freed. * Viacom Inc.: An American global mass media company founded by Mr. Orangutan. It is an organization that arrested YouTube Poopers and held them as prisoners and slaves. Viacom prevented everyone around the world from watching stolen copyrights by blocking YTPs, MLG videos, YTPMVs, YTP Tennis, and other stolen copyrights. Ultimately Viacom withdrew from YouTube Poop World and the YouTube Poopers were freed. Arrests * Mrs. Puff: Well, Mrs. Puff were mostly arrested due to SpongeBob’s recklessness and uncontrollable fear. It is a fact that Mrs. Puff is permanently guilty that she littering, then she skipped during jury duty, then stole SpongeBob's boat, then crossing the county line, then got arrested due to SpongeBob's destruction, fear, and recklessness. PatrickMan thinks Mrs. Puff is destroying someone's boat and kidnapping the student, he think that she is a boat thief. SpongeBob isn't compatible and eager to past the boating lesson. Mrs. Puff is mostly getting arrested in jail * YouTube Poopers: Breaks laws about copyrights. Viacom also protects Nickelodeon's copyrights from them although they were later freed after Viacom acquired VidCon. * Plankton: Stealing the Krabby Patty Formula * Stanley S. SquarePants: He destroys everything important and public property he touches * Angry German Kid: Destroying public property with his keyboard * Milo Murphy: Spreads disorder, disaster, dispare, mayhem, chaos, and bad luck to everything. He is also considered an jinx Staff * Officers * Al Priss * Nancy O’ Malley * Marcie O'Malley * Officer John * Officer Rob * Highway Patrol * Mr. Orangutan (formerly) * Fred Figglehorn (formerly) * Justin Bieber * Adolph Hitler Guards * Bikini Bottom Prison Guards * Barney the Guard * New Prison Recruit * Ballifs * Frank the Guard * Inferno Island Prison Warden * Viacom Normbots (formerly) * Viacom Quarry Eels (formerly) * Viacom Teletubbies (formerly) Special Units * S.W.A.T. Team * HAZMAT Unit * K9 Unit * Guard Worms (K9 Unit) * Riot Guards Associates * FBI Agent * Forest Ranger * Charlie and Clayton * Nat Peterson * National Guard * Bikini Bottom Jail * Bikini Bottom School * Bikini Bottom Department of Health * Nazis Weapons/Gear * Electric Conch Shell at the end of the bamboo * The Middle Finger * Pingas * Doofenshmirtz's stolen inators (Ballgown-inator, Combine-inator, Dull-and-Boring-inator, Look-Away-inator, Amnesia-inator, Babe-inator, Stinkelkrampen-inator, Unretrograde-inator, Teleport-inator, Repulse-inator) * Baton * Police Radio/Walkie Talkie * Magic Conch Shell * Harpoon Gun * Anchor * Barrel * Crowbar * Raper * Chainsaw * Knife Teams, Squads, Groups, Units, and Divisions * Police Force * HAZMAT Unit * SWAT Unit * Volunteer Litter Patrol * Secret Formula Division * Sanitation Police * Viacom Inc. (formerly) * The Amazing Fart Police (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) Vehicles * Patrol Boats * Police Interceptor * Helicopters * S.W.A.T. Team Deploying Trucks * Loading Trucks (Prison Guards) * K9 Unit Dispatched Vehicle * Prison Trucks (Prisoners only) * Sanitation Police Boats * SWAT Deploying Helicopters * Prison Boats * SWAT Battering Ram Helicopters Category:Places Category:Dark Places Category:Viacom Category:Dangerous Category:Demonic Category:Nickelodeon Category:Evil Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Evil Organizations Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Crazy Category:Killers Category:Villain to Hero Category:Hero to Villain Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Murderers Category:Hated Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Nightmares